


Let's Get It On

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and Steve goes a little overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen ZERO fics where Steve proposes to Sam with Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On' and this was absurd. And so poly threesomes.

“Think he’ll like it?” Steve asked, fiddling with a flower as he started at the table, which was covered in flowers and candles.

“This is Sam we’re talking about,” Natasha said with a grin.  “He is the most romantic of hopeless romantics.”  Steve sighed, still worried.  It was their _anniversary_.  He couldn’t fuck this up.

“He’ll love it,” Natasha went on, sensing Steve’s nerves.  She gave a soft smile, wrapping herself around Steve and kissing his neck.  Steve gave her a weak smile, stepping away from the table and wiping his hands on his pants.

“I feel silly feeling so nervous,” Steve confessed, wiping his hands on his pants.

“You love him,” Natasha said gently.  “Of course you’re nervous.  These sorts of things are about showing how much you care, how much someone means to you.  Of course, you should be showing that sort of thing every day, so I don’t know why these days seem to mean so much more.”  Steve rolled his eyes fondly.

“But they do!”

“Master Wilson is at the front door,” JARVIS announced softly, dimming the lights.  Steve began to light the candles and soon the rooms were filled with flickering warm light.  As the door creaked open, the first strains of Marvin Gaye’s “Let’s Get It On” filter down from the speakers, followed quickly by Sam’s warm laugh.

“Trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?” Steve asked with a grin as Sam walked up to him.  Returning the grin, Sam wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist before swaying to the music.

“You could look like a dirty hobo and be standing in a dumpster and still seduce me,” Sam said softly.

“Told you,” Natasha said with a grin of her own, curling up behind Sam.  The three of them swayed together, Sam mouthing the words against Steve’s pulse point.  They all knew that Steve was sensitive, becoming a mess of sensation at even the lightest of touches.  The rumble of Sam’s humming against Steve’s chest made his breath catch, trembling with desire.  Sam nibbled on the tendon in his neck, sending a flush creeping up his neck and face.

“Candlelight suits you,” Natasha said, watching the two of them.

“I agree,” Steve said.  He’s itching for some charcoal and paper, desperate to capture the way the light dances on Sam’s angular face.  He looks like some sort of ancient god, all chiseled grace and lively desire.  Steve moans when Sam yanks him down for a kiss and he can feel Sam smiling against his lips.

Natasha pulled away, content just to watch her two lovers.  She almost never joined them for sex, and never without an explicit invitation.  (She had explained once that it was difficult for her to disconnect sex from when her body had been a tool and not her own.  Choice, she had said, was also the choice to say no, and that was that.)  Steve gave her a smile over Sam’s head and she began to undress, content to be looked at but not touched.

“Look,” Steve breathed, breath hot in Sam’s ear.  He turned, and they grind together, drinking in the sight of her.  For all that it’s a practiced seduction, they can’t look away.  Every movement, every sway of her body and batting of her eyelashes, is meant to draw them in and when she slips a hand between her legs, it’s Steve and Sam that gasp.


End file.
